The objective of this contract is provide support to the North American Association of Central Cancer Registries (NAACCR) in order to make NCI?s cancer surveillance program more responsive to the needs of the division, institute, and nation, and more integrated with other partners within the national cancer surveillance enterprise, in three specific areas: 1. Strengthening the national capacity for collecting, analyzing, and using comparable cancer registry data for cancer surveillance and research. 2. Developing and improving methods for assessing the quality and comparability of cancer registry data. This includes, but is not limited to timeliness, completeness, and accuracy. 3. Improving the efficiency and quality of registry operations through promoting established standards, disseminating technical information, and facilitating collaboration among Federal, state, provincial and local registry professionals.